(i) Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image control device, a patch chart, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In order to ascertain an input and output characteristic model of an image forming device, it is known that a patch chart constituted by multiple patches is used.